Temptation
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: He was never meant to fall in love, or feel something more than lust for a woman that wasn't her. But when she walked into his life and started questioning everything about it, he just couldn't help it. Now posing as a new professor in her college class, Elena has the fight both the temptation that is Professor Salvatore as well as the new threat that will change everything.
1. Say goodbye

Temptation

**A/N: So I don't own the vampire diaries but I do own this plot. **

**Dedicated to my amazing boyfriend Daniel who actually believes in me and inspires me to write :)**

Chapter one - say goodbye

Elena's POV

_August 16__th__ 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_So here we are, the final day in this house, the house I'd spent all my life in, the good and the bad times in. _

_It's going to be strange moving away, to be miles away from here and the people who meant everything to me but I knew that it'd also be an experience, an experience Caroline, Bonnie and I would live out together, something we'd been planning to do since the age of ten. _

_I am nervous diary, as I look around my room I can see boxes stacked up against the wall holding everything I'd ever owed and wanted to take with me, the double bed was now taken apart and boxed to accompany me to the flat the three of us had rented together, as well as the mini fridge Caroline insists we bring. I still remember the argument Bonnie and I had had with her, it was pointless brining a mini fridge when we had one stored in the kitchen, I mean what was the point in taking up space we could use for other things? she made a good argument though diary. 'So you wouldn't mind sharing a fridge with all my meals in it?' we'd agreed after that. _

I stopped writing than skipping back to an entry I'd written a few months back, back to the day that we didn't know at the time but would change everything we'd ever known.

_June 23ed 2012 _

_Dear diary,_

_Everything is going wrong, nothing is the same any more Today has been full of memories I don't want to remember and one that I'm going to live with. _

_Caroline is a vampire. _

_I know what everyone would think if they read this, that vampires don't exist, that they're made up creatures that parents would tell their children about if they misbehaved. But it's true and now my best friend was one. _

_I was there when it happened, I didn't know what was happening at the time, I thought it was a bit of harmless fun, the drunk Caroline and the things she always did, but one moment she was kissing some guys neck and the next thing I know he was snapping hers. She won't tell me what happened diary and I worry about that, she blocks everyone out since she completed the transition and I just don't know how to break that, _

_I will break through though, that I am sure off. _

I shivered at the memories of that night, it was something we didn't speak about, something none of us wanted to relive, Caroline sometimes spoke about how she felt like a monster that night, how everything just got on top of her, the things she'd done when she was human and everything she now regretted was heightened by the power that was now flowing through her veins. But what Bonnie and I regretted was a whole different matter, we felt responsible or guilty, I knew there was nothing I could do but it didn't stop the 'what if's' that crept up every time I thought of how that night could have gone differently. And for Bonnie it was something completely different.

She hated vampires; her entire existence was centred on hating them so when Caroline turned it was difficult for her, especially when she couldn't find a spell to fix it all.

Yeah being the only human in a team of a vampire and witch was difficult, which was why I was glad I had Rick and the things he'd taught me.

"You do know you're not going to have that much time to write in that when we get there don't you?" I jumped a little then which caused my diary to fall to the floor in a panic, turning my head around only to come face to face with Caroline who was stood leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face. "And you're not even dressed," she complained as she made her way in my room causing me to roll my eyes.

Don't get me wrong I loved Caroline, adored her really, but the girl just wouldn't quit when it came to what I looked like, and who could blame her when you looked like that.

She was so flawless Caroline, from her platinum blonde hair and her pale skin, blue eyes and pink lips, to her slim body, long legs and the clothes that most girls would kill for, when I say most I definitely meant not me.

"We still have an hour before we actually have to leave, hey Lena," Bonnie smiled as she too made her way into my room, see between all three of us we all had our own look, Bonnie was the girl who could wear both modern and clothes from the 70s, and still look amazing in any of it with her dark skin and brown eyes, ringlet hair and small body, she could easily pull it off.

Caroline was the girl who had to have the latest trends and wore heels at any opportunity she could. And then there was me, the one who preferred to wear jeans and long tops then she was to tight-fitting clothes. Yeah I may sound like I wore boy clothes but I wasn't one to turn down wearing heels when I wanted to.

"Hey care, hey Bon," I smiled as I picked the abandoned journal from the floor before placing it back in the box knowing that I may have time to finish my entry if I could get some alone time. "All packed?" I asked as I stood, stretching my arms over my head before running my fingers through the knots.

"Yeah all packed and in the truck where yours is meant to be," I shook my head, Rick and Jeremy had offered to take everything down to the moving truck about half hour back, which had only resulted in them wrapping bubble wrap around their body's to bounce into one another only see who could knock the other down first. I swear they both acted like children when they were together, never getting anything done and getting one another in trouble, it was like Jenna and I were the only adults sometimes.

"I get it, I'll go change now," I huffed before making my way to the bathroom where I'd stored everything I'd need for the day the previous night.

I was going to miss it here, miss the sounds and the people, miss the traffic and the heat; I was going to miss it all. There was an odd feeling that came over me when I thought about leaving in the past like it was the wrong thing for me to do, there was something inside me now though that was telling me this was bigger than me, there was something out there just waiting for me to stumble upon it.

"I don't hear any movement," Care called from the other side of the door and in a show I slammed my hairbrush down before picking it up and pulling it through my straight hair. "That's more like it," I giggled a little while I stared in the mirror watching as my hair flattened and became smooth just like it had before I went to bed the previous night.

Once the nest was sorted I opted to go for little make-up as the hours' drive from Mystic falls was something that was known to be a drag, so after a little foundation and mascara I changed into my dark blue tank top and blue shorts, pulling on a pair of sneakers to complete it all before leaving the bathroom to see that both the boxes, bed and girls were gone, giving me just a few moments to look over everything that was left behind.

I could never remember a time where my room had looked this big, you could see in perfect detail on the floor where all the furniture had sat and the dust bunnies on the floor from when we'd moved the bed. I would definitely miss this room; miss the feeling that came with it also.

"Hey Lena," I turned my head at the familiar voice, smiling sadly as Jeremy came closer, pulling me into his arms as a small tear escaped my eyes. "They'd be so proud of you, you know that don't you?" he asked into my hair.

"I know, I just wish they could be here," I muttered back as memories of my mother and father came flashing through my head, the memories before and after they'd passed, "but I'll always have you," I looked up smiling as he beamed back. This was one thing I loved about Jeremy, he was your typical teenager, he rebelled, drank and got into fights but when it came down to family and what mattered most to him he was always there, there and waiting to take on anything that was thrown his way.

"And I shall always be here, even when you give up on school cause you miss your favourite little brother," he chuckled as I shook my head.

"Only brother you mean and it still doesn't make you my favourite," I stepped out of his arms just as his hand lowered to my head.

"Yeah whatever, you love me and you know it."

"I do love you Jer, you and that other personality of yours," again I laughed as I ran down the stairs, he chasing after me just like when we were younger.

"I swear no matter how old you get you still act like children," someone shouted as we came flying out the door and into the yard, I couldn't stop my smile from turning into a grin as I turned to see the two people who were like second parents to me, who supported us both from losing our parents to breakups, Rick and Jenna, well Aunt Jenna.

"Whatever she started it," he stuck his tongue out at me trying to keep the laugh I knew that was dying to break free in.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uhuh!"

"Right is it time for you to leave yet?" I laughed then as I turned back towards the newlyweds, pulling them both close as a few more tears slipped away.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered as they pulled me even tighter.

"We're going to miss you too," Jenna sobbed.

"To an extent," Rick chuckled while I swatted him on the shoulder before making my way over to the car that held my future and two best friends.

"I'll call as soon as I'm there," I promised as soon as I was settled into the seat with my belt buckled.

"Make sure you do, look after her you two."

"We will, bye Rick, Bye Jenna," they both called at the same time as Caroline started the engine and began to make her away out of the drive ready to turn left.

"I love you, be safe," I called one last time to the three people who stood waving on the drive of my home.

The drive was silent at first as each of us gazed out of the window at the sights that passed, each remembering different times, from the time we met at that swings just across the road, to sitting in that tree as we told one another ghost stories, the place where we went to school, our favourite bar, the Grill. But I didn't care about each of these places, no there was one that held all my attention, the place just before we reached the town limits.

The place my parents now rested.

"I love you," I whispered as we drove past the graveyard blowing a kiss in the direction of the place which would forever hold my parents and my old life. "It's time to start a new adventure now," I spoke louder as we drove past the sigh reading 'you are now leaving Mystic falls'.

**A/N: So I have never written a vampire diaries story before, I have written both a Twilight and Harry Potter ones though, but anyway I woke up this morning and just lay there until this idea popped into my head, so I thought, huh might as well get it down and this is what the first chapter happened to turn out like. **

**But anyway for those who have never read one of my stories before I should probably mention the fact that I am dyslexic so sorry about mistakes you may pick up on. **

**Anyway I would really love it if you told me what you think and if I should in fact carry on writing this story seen as though I have a plan and such written down already. **

**Let me know.**

**Jess**

**x**


	2. Knows us too well

**A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries and never will, I do own this plot though:)**

Chapter two – knows us too well

"Elena, Elena come on," I felt my shoulder shake as hands moved my body back and forth, "Elena, I swear to god it's like waking the dead with you!" I smiled inside as I turned my body away from the voice to cover the laugh that was threatening to break through.

We'd been driving for hours now, winding and twisting down the roads as we sped towards our destination of New York. It'd been a long drive full of singing and laughing but as the time flew by I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting closed as we drew closer to our new home.

"Elena!" I jumped then not expecting the voice to be so close as It screamed down my ear causing my eyes to fly open only to see the apologetic look on Bonnie's face, "sorry Caroline was bugging me," she whispered knowing that the blonde would still be able to hear her perfectly.

Vampire hearing did have its perks at times as she huffed in reply.

"Yeah, where are we anyway?" I wondered as I sat up and glanced at the night sky, at the trees that flew past, but as I narrowed my eyes out the front window I could faintly make out the lights up a head.

"About half hour away," Caroline gushed as she glanced behind towards me with a smile before turning her attention back to the road.

Half hour away? We were half hour away from arriving at our new home and to the start of our new lives. I could feel the smile before I knew I was doing it, feeling Caroline's excitement rub off on me as I began bouncing in my seat, feeling suddenly awake as the words to 'we are never getting back together' came streaming out of my mouth, this song meant something though and happened to be one of Bonnie's personal favourites after her breakup with her three year relationship with Ben just a few months back.

As the lights drew nearer my excitement grew more and more as we passed the first set of beaming lights and into the city that never slept and apparently the city none of us were prepared for.

"Wow," I muttered as the others nodded in agreement. It was huge, bigger than we thought it'd be and that was saying something, we hadn't expected anything like what was we seeing with the billboards and the monitors on top of buildings that we drove past.

"Oh I really can't wait to go shopping," Caroline gushed as we drove further into the city and past shops that peaked her excitement and lined the side walk. But we kept going away from most of the lights and into an area that actually looked like a place someone would live.

We'd chosen a quiet place to live, somewhere away from the hustle of the traffic and people, somewhere that would make us feel closer to home, so as we drove down the street, well our street now I guess, I couldn't keep the smile that was now plastered on my face.

It was quiet tonight, each house we passed had one single light on either upstairs or down, we passed each of these though until we came to a tall building, our building.

"We're here," we all gasped together as we stepped out of the car and towards the building, once again thankful that the mover men had taken everything to our rooms for us, courtesy of Caroline and her compulsion, one of her many tricks of course.

It was a nice building with big rooms and all modern appliances, well that's what the website had said anyway but we weren't going to knock it until we actually got inside.

This was the first time any of us would be living away from home and together, so finding the perfect building was a given when we'd been searching. So as we took a step inside the building past the key locked door I couldn't help the sigh of relief that slipped through my parted lips.

It was a simple hallway with white-painted walls and doors with numbers on the top showing that people actually lived on the first floor, - not like we would have chosen something close to the ground where people would be coming through at god knows what hours of the night after a night out on the town. So with the knowledge that it looked like a likeable building that actually held living people in it, we walked towards the elevator and punched in the number of our floor, waiting as the numbers ticked by slowly until the ding was heard and the lift came to a sudden stop, opening up to a hall that looked exactly like the one downstairs.

Slowly as if dreading what the inside would look like we moved towards the door with the number 1864 above it, our new home.

Here goes, I thought as I turned the key and stepped inside the flat that had the grimace replaced with a grin.

It was perfect, it was plain but it was perfect, with a small living area and large kitchen directed right in front of us, a dining table and the couches the three of us had picked out together placed not where we wanted them but it wasn't something I was dwelling on as I took in the rest of the room. There was black carpet lay out on the floor and shelves that looked like they needed a dust, huge windows that looked over the city, - blacked out windows we saw from the car, - making it impossible for people to see inside but easy for us to see out. My smile grew as I looked towards the stairs that would obviously lead up to our rooms.

"Think we should decide which room is whose before we unpack?" Bonnie asked as she came to stand beside me, one of her good qualities I always thought was her ability to speak in a situation I most definitely couldn't.

"We don't need to," Caroline spoke as she opened and closed cupboard after cupboard in the kitchen, causing Bonnie and I to turn our attention to her, "I mean I already checked out the rooms on the internet, oh don't give me that look I wanted to see what I was going to be sleeping in," I rolled my eyes at the typical Caroline act, "but anyway I got pictures sent over and sort of chose the rooms for us, the doors should have our names on already," before I could reply or even argue with her I made my way towards the stairs and up to the door that had 'Elena' written on paper on, pushing the door slowly to feel the fight in me disappear.

It was perfect and reminded me of my room back home with the small seat underneath the window that was overlooking the park just behind the building. It was big, nothing like I was expecting with its built-in wardrobe, black carpet lined this floor also making the room look homely.

It was perfect and I was glad it was mine.

"I hate to admit it but I think Caroline knows us too well," I turned my head as Bonnie walked in giving the room a once over, "I see she got yours right also?" I nodded, "same here, mine is crammed with bookshelves and actually has two windows which looks over a forest, apparently she thought of my magic when she chose that for me," we giggled a little as we walked from the room together, ready to meet Caroline to start with the unpacking.

"See I did good didn't I?" she asked as soon as we came down the flight of stairs, a self-satisfied smile in place as she'd obviously heard our conversation.

Stupid supernatural hearing.

"Yeah I guess you did," I reluctantly agreed, inflating her already huge ego.

"I made sure it was all on suit as well so we have our own bathrooms, huh this place seems more of an apartment then a flat doesn't it?" she babbled. She was right though, the standard of this place to the price we were paying was seriously incredible. "Shall we unpack, I'll do the kitchen and you two the living room?" before we could agree she made her way over to the kitchen with her mini fridge in hand, already finding the perfect place as she opened a cupboard once again and slotted the thing in, moving it to the precision she liked it.

With a shake of my head I followed Bonnie over to the living space with my own box in hand.

We worked in silence for a while until we finally pulled out Caroline's IPod and docking station plugging it in as Rihanna came blasting through the speakers.

-)-

Hours later the three of us collapsed on the sofa tired, it had taken three hours for us to unpack everything we'd brought with us and to have furniture put up and in place ready for the night.

"So what do we do now?" I wondered as I turned my head towards the other two.

"Well its, bloody hell it's only eight," this was one thing I hated about the winter, it got darker earlier which would make it feel like the day had just flown by. "So why don't we go out, I mean it is our first night in the city so why not start it in style?"

I thought about it, it would be fun to go out and experience the town and what we actually came here for, I'd heard as well it was fresher's so all college students would be out tonight. So with a smile on my face I turned back towards the hopeful girls.

"Why not," I laughed as they jumped from the sofa already sprouting of ideas of what to wear and where to go.

"Meet back here in thirty?" Caroline turned to us as we reached the top of the stairs.

We nodded as we all separated into our own rooms to prepare ourselves for the night ahead.

I was slightly nervous about the night, I mean when you grow up in a small town where everyone knows one another then you get use to the familiar faces. But now I was in a different place and I was about to go out and meet some of the people who lived here and probably knew one another, in one way or another.

I was debating whether or not to tell the girls that I was staying here that I suddenly didn't feel well when I remembered something I promised myself.

I wasn't going to be scared, I wasn't going to miss out on anything now, I'd missed out on so much since my parents passed and now I wasn't going to sit at home and wallow away in my own self-pity, so with that in mind I began to get ready for a night out on the town, starting with my hair.

I didn't know what to do with it, I'd always had it straight so I thought about doing something different, curling it was something I rarely did but I knew what it looked like and it was quick, so I took out my curlers and began to wind the bits of hair through it until it was all wavy and had ringlet curls. After a quick spray with hairspray I worked on my face, wiping away the days and applying a new layer of foundation and mascara before swiping the eyeliner across both the top and bottom of my eye and then the red across my lips.

"You nearly ready?" Bonnie asked as she came in the room, her hair and face done like me but a dressing gown wrapped around her body.

"Yeah just need to choose something to wear," I stood from the chair at my dressing table before walking over to my wardrobe.

"Oh good , can I please borrow your black dress?" she came over with me, this was something else I loved about Bonnie, she was predictable.

"Of course," I handed it over before searching for something of my own.

"I'm ready before you, come on I want to get out and meet people, and maybe meet someone," Caroline winked before throwing herself on my bed waiting as the two of us changed.

**A/N: So I was a little disappointed with just the two reviews but I shall take what I get seen as though nothing has really happened in this story, just yet anyway. I also promise that something will in the next chapter :) **

**Thank you to the two people who did review and those who followed or added this to their favourites, means a lot. **

**But for now I shall go finish my other chapters and then work on another for this. **

**So until next time,**

**Jess**

**x **


	3. Blue like the ocean

**A/N: Hey so as always I don't own the Vampire diaries but I do own this plot. **

Chapter three - blue like the ocean

There are times like these that I was grateful for the little things in life, like makeup or the perfect shoes, even a decent dress that could make you feel amazing even on a day you just didn't feel it yourself. Today was one of those days and as I walked through the door of the nightclub that was exactly what I was thinking.

"It's so loud!" I shouted above the music as we made our way over to the bar, watching as a few people turned in our direction as we pushed our way through the sweaty dancers as they moved their bodies to the beat. They didn't answer though instead they just nodded their heads in agreement.

We ordered our drinks a moment later after signalling the bartender over, ordering those colourful drinks you could only get away with drinking when you were a woman. Once it was in our hands, a straw and umbrella sticking from the top we scanned the room for a table a table which had just been vacated near the back and middle of the dance floor.

"This is seriously nothing like I was expecting," Bonnie shouted as she and Caroline moved to sit on one side and me on the other.

She was right though, it was a big place that went underground, it was dark and decorated in a red velvet, if I was being honest it was what I would have imagines a strip club to look like.

"So? It's incredible and to think we live here!" Caroline beamed as she sipped her drink, "now I think it's time for us to show those people how us small town girls do it," I laughed at that, us small town girls were the type to dance to slow songs at the founders ball or listen to country music with the windows or the roof of the car down, something was telling me though she was wasn't on about those times. But instead of complaining I let the two drag me from my seat and over to the dance floor where one of my favourite songs had just started.

And after three more drinks and a lot more dances the three of us were really going at it.

It was like the music took over as we began to dip and swirl our hips to the beat, losing ourselves to the lyrics as our arms flew to the air, and after the tenth song had ended I decided it was my round as I made my way over to the bar as the others went to the table to take a break.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" the bartender came over with a wink leaning forward so I didn't have to shout as much over the music in order for him to hear me.

"Hi yeah could I have three sex on the beaches?" I wondered and watched as a glint lit his yes.

"For you darling I'd go four times," again he winked at me as I rolled my eyes, I was use to this sort of thing, but when I moved here in a city were models were probably made I wasn't expecting it as much.

Before I could answer though I felt a presence next to me something that sent a chill down my spine, but I ignored it, well that was until the presence spoke.

**Damon's POV **

I loved the night; I loved the darkness that came with it, the shadows that could hide me before I could strike. But I loved something more than the night; I loved the first week of college, fresher's week, which just happened to be tonight.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights, a night that I lay on the charm and I was going to lay it on thick. God I was hungry, I was hungry, I was horny and I was more than a little frustrated, so I was going to indulge in a delicacy they call 'college chicks'.

I passed the usual bars tonight, gay bars, pop bars, rock bars and of course my favourite, strip bars, never entertaining one as I continued down the street before stopping outside a bar, one I'd never stepped foot in before.

The line was long, longer than expected on a cold night like this, not like I could feel the chill; it was something that came with the vampire curse.

I snorted then, curse, it was a gift! But all that didn't matter what mattered now was the blonde that passed with what was meant to be an alluring smile in place.

Easy bait.

Getting bored of waiting in the crowd and line to get into the place, getting fed up of watching drunk teens make out - or the most appropriate way of putting it would be eating one another - I stepped towards the bouncer, concentrated as I got my own way.

"You'll let me in before these people, you'll let the young and sober ones in also," I stared into his unblinking eyes and he repeated what I wanted, and tonight I wanted a challenge.

"Right this way," he shook his head and with a nod in his direction I walked through the doors and down the stairs.

The place was packed and as soon as I was through the curtain that blocked the main part from the stairs the smell of sweat attacked my nose. It was one of the downsides to hunting in a club full of sweaty, hormonal teens or people in their thirties who tried to hold on to their youth.

I made my way over to the bar, needing a drink if I was going to survive any amount of time in this place.

"Bourbon on the rocks please," the bar tender smiled while nodding his head, heading over to the shelf with bottles that even I was impressed with, not like it wasn't going to cost me a bit.

He came back then with a tall glass of the amber liquid, there was nothing like a bourbon when going on the hunt for warm blood instead of the blood bags my brother had insisted on, a fine drink is what the occasion called for.

"Fifteen dollars please," I held up a finger then a little suspicious at the generous price as I took a sip of the alcohol. But there was nothing I needed to worry about as the familiar burn passed down my throat, this was pretty good for the price, so I pulled out my money and offered him the correct amount before turning my attention, - with drink in hand, - to the dance floor where I looked over everything that tonight would offer me.

It was pretty crowded and I was glad to see my compulsion worked as I watched sober after sober person enter the premises, but that didn't hold my attention long as I turned back to the dance floor and looked over each woman who was dancing in a way that was meant to be alluring.

There was a red-head, she looked pleasing but I wasn't keen on red heads, they had a clingy personality that had me shivering and turning towards another ground of girls, they were all blonde, easy more like it but I wanted a challenge tonight, I wanted something different something that would make the chaise a little fun. So I moved my eyes onto the next group of girls which happened to be a mixture.

My favourite.

I stared at each of them starting with the blonde. She looked like an easy target that it'd be all too easy to get her into bed as well as drain her to the point of death, not that I'd kill them, I liked to play first and she looked like the type who put far too much effort into what she wore and cared what other's though, a few compliments and she'd be easy. But easy isn't what I wanted especially from another vampire. That was far too intimate, something I promised I'd never do not even for the experience.

The second girl was dark-skinned and was small in height, she was the perfect candidate if only the repelling feeling hadn't attacked my senses, she looked lost in the sea of people and although she was smiling I could see behind her eyes that she knew danger was here.

Witch my mind made up.

So I moved on to the next girl, the girl who made me look twice.

Katherine.

She looked just like Katherine, her hair the same shade of brown, the curls that flowed down her back, the red lips, the eyes, she was the same height and as I watched her smile, I knew that this was the girl I'd been looking for. I was about to walk over to her, to demand what was happening and how she was here, why she was with these other two and why she wasn't with me, that was until I noticed the differences, first was her hair which held hints of blonde when you looked close enough, the way her eyes were a shade lighter than Katherine's, the way her body was move curvier.

And just like that I found my perfect target.

I watched, I watched as she moved her hips a little enticed at the way she knew her body, the way she knew how to move it, I was captivated by the beauty but I knew that was only because she looked like Katherine.

I turned back to the bar, signalling for another drink, I was confused at how this young human, and she was most definitely human, could look like someone who was 500 years or so older than her. So how did she look like her?

Before I could even question or even try to figure out the answer I felt a presence beside me, it was strange, it was like an electric current was traveling through me at even being close, I didn't have to turn my head to see the girl in the purple dress.

**Elena's POV **

"That's an offer I'm sure she'll have to refuse." He spoke causing me to turn my head and my eyes to widen.

He was gorgeous, and when I say that I meant it, he looked like a model something you saw on the cover of a magazine, the type that a woman would drool over if she even got the chance to be near him. He had raven black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, they were captivating and if I hadn't seen his smirk I would have fallen for it.

This was the type of guy I was used to, the cocky guy who thought he could have everything he wanted with nothing in return. But oh those cheekbones did have me melting at the knees a little.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as his smirk dropped a little.

"Sorry?"

"I think I can decided what I want and don't want thank you," I smiled a little as the bartender moved away to make and collect our drinks.

"I, what?" he wondered as he shook his head a little.

"I can decided on things myself, I don't need your help," I knew I was being a little harsh but if I wasn't harsh I knew I'd fall for whatever he was trying to pull.

"I'm sorry I just saw a pretty face and thought you might need my help," he shrugged his shoulders as I felt the guilt.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as the man came back with three drinks in hands, waiting for me to pay, but I was stopped when a hand reached out to stop me reaching for my purse.

"I got these, new city I get it," I couldn't even ask how he knew as he pulled out his money before I could stop him, "enjoy your night," he paused as if waiting for something.

"Elena," I supplied as I took the drink, thanked him and headed back to the table hearing him repeat the name before I was even out of ear shot.

**A/N: So before anyone mentions spelling or grammar I shall mention that I only have one eye, I can't see out of the other now but apparently it's because I'm ill. **

**Sorry for the late update as well, I wasn't sure about this chapter at first but I realised hey it'll get better soon enough so might as well get it out of the way.**

**Now I shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
